Ein kleines Mädchen landet auf Vegeta-sei
by Jinny1
Summary: Hört man ja schon am Titel^^ ChibiVegeta spielt Erzieher. Lest einfach selber. TEIL 2 IST DA!!! Ich würde mich sehr über eure Meinung freuen


Wenn ein kleines Mädchen auf dem Planeten Vegeta landet Kapitel 01  
  
Hallo Leute.  
  
Dies ist meine erste FF zu DBZ und auch die erste die ich alleine schreibe^^  
  
Das was ihr jetzt gleich lesen werdet habe ich vor 2 Wochen geträumt. Dieser Traum wollte nicht mehr aus meinen Kopf verschwinden und schrie gerade zu: „Schreib mich auf!"  
  
Nun ja und das ist dabei raus gekommen. Ich hoffe die Fic gefällt euch und ich bekomme wenigstens ein Paar Kommentare^^  
  
Jetzt will ich euch nicht weiter zumüllen und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
  
  
Erklärung:  
  
„Gebrabbel"  
  
Gedanken  
  
Kapitel 1: Nerviges Geschrei  
  
„WÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄHHHHHH!!!" Lautes Babygeplärre erfüllt den Palast auf dem Planeten Vegeta. „Beruhig dich doch mein Süßer, Mami holt dir ja schon was zu Essen!", versucht die Mutter ihren Sohn zur Ruhe zu bringen, doch zwecklos...  
  
Plötzlich wird die Tür laut aufgestoßen und ein Junge im Alter von 7 Jahren, mit einem nicht gerade freundlichem Gesichtsausdruck, stapft auf die junge Mutter zu. „Stell auf der Stelle dieses Geschrei ab, ich will schlafen!!!", brüllt der Junge. „Es tut mir aufrichtig leid Prinz Vegeta, aber Kakarott hat Hunger.", versucht die Frau ihren Sohn zu verteidigen. „Das ist mir so was von scheißegal!!! Ich bin müde!!!" Dafür kann er aber noch ordentlich schreien denkt die Frau „Ich tu mein Bestes um meinen Sohn ruhig zu stimmen, mein Prinz." „Das hoffe ich auch.", sagt Vegeta noch, bevor er die Tür hinter sich zuknallt und nach draußen stampft. Wie kann ein zweijähriger bloß so'n Krach machen, das hält doch kein Saiyajin aus!!! Vegeta möchte gerade zurück in sein Zimmer gehen, als er einen gewaltigen Knall vernehmen kann. Was war das denn schon wieder? Der junge Prinz rennt ans Fenster um zu erfahren was geschehen ist. Im Vorgarten des Palastes ist eine riesige Staubwolke zu sehen. Hm...Ob Nappa und Radditz wieder trainieren? Nee, das kann nicht sein, es ist viel zu spät dazu Neugierig rennt Vegeta in den Garten, kann aber außer Staub nichts erkennen, doch halt, was ist das denn? Der Prinz geht vorsichtig auf das Etwas was er erblickt hat zu. Sieht aus wie ne Raumkapsel...aber was macht die denn hier? Entschlossen drückt der Junge den Knopf um die Kapsel zu öffnen. Mit einem leisen Zischen geht die Klappe auf und was der Prinz da erblickt kann er nicht fassen. In einer Decke eingehüllt liegt ein Baby! Und noch dazu weiblich mit blauen Augen und blonden Haaren! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Ich glaub ich träume. Klar träume ich, es gibt doch keine blonden Saiyajins! Na ja, doch Super Saiyajins, aber ein Baby kann doch kein Super Saiyajin sein! „Wer oder was bist du?!", fährt der junge Prinz das kleine Mädchen an. Großer Fehler! Denn schon fängt das Mädchen an zu schreien. Nein bitte nicht! Es reicht mir schon wenn Kakarott mir die Ohren voll schreit. Bitte nicht auch noch das Ding da! „Ah! *ausrast* halt die Klappe!!!" „WÄÄÄÄÄÄHHH!!!" „Oh man, hör doch auf, bitte!!!" „WÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄHHH!!!!!" Zögernd nimmt der Prinz das Baby auf den Arm. „Ist ja schon gut, ich schrei ja nicht mehr, aber bitte hör auf zu weinen!", sagt Vegeta verzweifelt und wiegt das Kind im Arm hin und her. Das Geschrei wird allmählich leiser, bis das Baby vollkommen still ist. Na also, geht doch! „Was mach ich denn jetzt mit dir?" Ein Lächeln ist die Antwort auf seine Frage. Irgendwie, ist sie richtig sü... Nein Vegeta so was darfst du nicht mal denken! Du bist der Prinz der Saiyajins! Saiyajins haben keine Gefühle und dürfen solche Gedanken nicht haben, oder hast du das etwas schon vergessen?! In den Armen des Prinzen ist das Mädchen fröhlich am Lachen und zupft an dem Kragen von Vegetas Pyjama herum. „Lass das gefälligst!!!", faucht er das Etwas in seinem Arm an. Dieses fängt an zu wimmern. „Nein. Nein bitte nicht weinen! Das war nicht bös gemeint." Zur Bestätigung drückt er das Mädchen leicht an sich. Was zum Teufel mache ich hier eigentlich? Das Baby schmiegt sich an Vegetas Brust und schließt die Augen... Ah! Scheiße! Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Ein leises Atmen bestätigt Vegetas Verdacht. Nein. Sie ist doch tatsächlich eingeschlafen. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Als der Prinz auf den schlafenden Winzling in seinen Arm runter schaut, fällt ihm plötzlich ein, wie müde er selbst doch ist. Er beschließt ins Bett zu gehen. Mit dem immer noch schlafendem Mädchen auf seinem Arm verzieht sich der Prinz unauffällig in sein Zimmer. Puh, gut das die meisten schon schlafen Vegeta legt sich auf sein Bett und das schlafende Kind behutsam neben sich. Er dreht sich so, dass er dem Mädchen direkt ins Gesicht sehen kann. Sie sieht aus wie ein Enge...nein Vegeta lass den Quatsch! Du weißt nicht wer, oder was sie ist, also lass deine Phantasie nicht mit dir durchgehen! Es ist spät, du musst jetzt schlafen Mit diesen Gedanken schaut er sich noch ein mal das Kind an und dann fallen auch ihm die Augen zu...  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wird der Prinz durch ein lautes Gequengel neben sich geweckt. Vor Schreck fällt er bei nahe aus dem Bett, fasst sich aber sofort wieder und redet leise auf den blauäugigen Auslöser ein. „Beruhig dich doch. Du bist in Sicherheit. Das ist mein Zimmer, du brauchst doch keine Angst zu haben." Doch diesmal scheinen beruhigende Worte nicht zu helfen und das Mädchen plärrt Vegeta weiter die Ohren voll. „Sei doch leise, du weckst doch das ganze Schloss auf." In dem Moment klopft es an der Tür...  
  
  
  
Bis hier hin reicht es erst mal^^ Na wie fandet ihr es? Ich würde gern wissen ob ich weiter schreiben soll, oder nicht. Also schreibt mir bitte ein paar Kommentare.  
  
cu  
  
Jinny15 


End file.
